


Ginger & Spice

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Figging, Mistress, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: It feels like a Sunday, that particular kind of searing dusky sunlight through the bedroom blinds that leaves the air warm and dry. The kind of sunlight that belongs firmly in Sunday’s dominion while the world is too busy with the prospect of next week to even notice the Monet sky above them.That's all Kara can think about as she waits on her knees, that long aching empty wait for Mistress to come back to punish and reward her, simultaneously.Fortunately, the wait doesn't last long.





	Ginger & Spice

It feels like a Sunday, that particular kind of searing dusky sunlight through the bedroom blinds that leaves the air warm and dry. The kind of sunlight that belongs firmly in Sunday’s dominion while the world is too busy with the prospect of next week to even notice the Monet sky above them.

Somehow this Thursday afternoon is disguised as Sunday, Kara decides it quite firmly. It’s these little observations that keeps her steady and focused. Stuck on all fours, gag in her mouth, wrists bound in leather, the submissive acts keep Kara stuck in the abstract while she waits.

The wait doesn’t last for long.

“So beautiful,” Mistress’s hand slips along her arched spine, until fingers make a gentle path down the crease of her cheeks over the spot that makes her squirm every time.

It was delicious really. Six days a week, Lena was attentive and soft, the perfect wife. Then Thursdays rolled around and her perfect wife became her smouldering Mistress — untouchable and cruel in the most tantalising of ways.

“Mistress-”

“Hush, pretty girl.” Lena slipped the poor excuse for panties inside her mouth as a gag. “I’m a woman of few rules but speaking when spoken to is one of them.” she tutted and tied the blindfold too.

Suddenly Sunday was gone, replaced with the rushing of her pulse in her ears like Friday night fireworks in motion. Without the sense of sight, all she has to rely on is touch and sound.

She feels hands snake over her breasts, feels the bite of clamps on her nipples, hears the sob of her own poorly-hushed whimpers. She never got used to the clamps, they always burned, always bit and made her sore.

“It’ll feel good soon pretty thing,” Lena hums against her ear, smirking.

“Yes Mistress.” Kara croons back through the material stuffed in her mouth just the way she was taught, she enjoys it too. There’s something tantalising about being taken like this, allowing herself to be made small while she poured her trust into another to guide her mind and body on new adventures.

“You’ve been a bad girl, you know that right?”

“Always a bad girl.”

“Yeah,” Mistress agreed with a small cold laugh, “but you do it so elegantly if it’s any consolation.”

It isn’t. Breathing slowly through the bite of her nipples, trapped without her sight, Kara knows more is to come. It’s exciting and terrifying and her favourite part of the week, still, she relaxes into her fate, absolutely aware that beneath the veneer of their play — she still holds all the cards.

“Do you remember the rules?” Mistress encourages, hovering over her spine with nibbles against Kara’s collarbone.

Wrists trapped in leather, gagged and blindfolded, she performs the one function of her asked every single week without fail. “Peregrine,” Kara says the safe word as clearly as she can.

“So well behaved today,” Mistress praises with her favoured method of torture, barely-there circles over her clitoris that leave Kara writhing and barely solid. “I know my slave knows better than to take without permission.” Mistress snaps.

Somehow, with the help of gods and resolve Kara is incapable of possessing the other six days a week — she forces her writhing still.

“Much better.” the authoritative tone above her softens.

Kara melts into a puddle, she nods softly and does her best impression of a woman with enough shame to be mildly embarrassed about these games. Mistress is always gentle though, well, in the ways that count at least. Pillows are pushed underneath her chest so she has something to lean against, fingers are danced along the ridges of her spine, tender words are hummed into the back of her tensing neck until Lena is satisfied she is calm and ready.

“Do you know what happens to bad girls, Kitty?” the voice above teases, soft hands slipping along the curves of her slim waist.

At that Kara nods and bites the underwear in her mouth. It’s this part of the evening that’s always the most delectable, the praecipe between anticipation and execution. Masterfully Lena has her balancing on the edge for what feels like hours, all with the soft back and forth sweep of her hands around each slim curve of her waist.

Without her sight all Kara has is imagination, and for the most part, imagination is so much more delicious than reality. It's the sound of Mistress walking around the room that is her biggest inspiration, the clicks of her heels the only indication of where Lena is and what she’s doing. Drawers are opened and closed, and shivering in anticipation, Kara imagines Mistress smirking and staring at the slight parting of her thighs.

By the time the bed dips again with the weight of another body, by the time goosebumps become the most plentiful produce of her skin. Kara imagines Mistress tying her hair up in the loose kind of ponytail reserved for these Thursday evening games.

“If I untie your hands are you going to be a good slut and hold your cheeks apart?” Mistress asks coolly.

Moaning at the way she says it, all Kara can do is groan into the gag that tastes so much like her own arousal and nod eagerly. Mistress is feeling particularly kind, normally Kara’s hands stayed tied together — her ankles too for the most part. But tonight Mistress is more generous than normal and the restraints are released quickly.

“Ah ah,” Kara’s hands are slapped apart as she tries to rub the ache out of her wrists. “Let them hurt pretty girl. Where were we… ah, yes! bottom please, now Kara.” Mistress taps each cheek gently.

It’s without her sight that every other sense becomes more astute, and this time, it’s the smell of ginger that sits above every other urgent sensation. Strange as it is, Kara does as she’s told and holds her cheeks apart while the entire room begins to smell like Christmas.

“I have a surprise for you tonight Kitty… you like surprises right?”

She does but nonetheless Kara says little in response. Mistress’s surprises, delicious as they are, normally involve some kind of sacrifice. Last month it was the glass toy in her ass, the one she agreed in desperation to wear to work the following day in exchange for an orgasm. The month before that was the agony of having to watch Mistress fuck herself to climax inches from her face while all she could do was watch. 

Paddlings, nipple clamps, fisting, anal sex, all things Kara learned to savour every second of — were once Thursday night surprises. Excited and apprehensive simultaneously, Kara bowed her head and wondered what tonight would bring.

“Hold your cheeks wider and lean forward, I’m going to spank you pretty girl.”

“Yes Mistress,” she gave in and groaned above the gag in her mouth while lazy fingers swept through her wetness. “Anything for you Mistress.”

“You’re so eager tonight, aren’t you?”

Her arousal is merciless, glistening down her thighs with runaway drips that are so ready for whatever Mistress has planned. “Can I see you?” Kara asks softly with a throaty moan, craning her head over her shoulder.

“Do as you’re told, head down and cheeks apart.” Mistress reminds coolly with a push that puts her head into the pillows.

The first sensation Kara feels is pressure. Slow, gentle, tentative pressure against her tightest hole with something that feels a lot like a small plug. The texture was smooth but the shape was bumpy, definitely not glass or latex like their other toys.

“Spit your panties out and tell me everything you feel.”

“Stretching, it feels like stretching Mistress,” Kara moaned mindlessly and kept her cheeks apart like she was told. “Why does the room smell like Thanksgiving?”

“Spoilers.” Mistress gloated and Kara’s imagination ran wild again, picturing Lena behind her, still dressed in her office clothes, hair scraped off her face, grinning and dark-eyed in a way she was only ever allowed to be six til ten on Thursday evenings.

The plug moves forward and if it wasn’t for Mistresss hand wrapped around the top of her buckling thigh she would move forward with it. Lena steadies her though, rubbing the small of her tight back while she adjusts.

“It feels nice.” Kara whispered and caught her breath — adjusting to the small intrusion.

“Wait for it.”

“Wait for what...oh my god!” Kara bucked and the sting became instant. It wasn’t a violent sting, it was warm and deep, it took her by surprise.

“Aaaaand there we go.” Mistress chuckled and rubbed her trembling body.

“What is that?”

“Fresh ginger.” Mistress leaned and kissed between her shoulder blades, her lips dragged to the knob of her shoulder next, breathing and kissing the skin so gently. It was a nice distraction, tender and soft as it was. “The Romans used it to stop naughty girls like you clenching their cheeks during a spanking.”

“I’m certain you’re taking creative liberties with that one!”

“Maybe,” she could tell Mistress was smiling, “Tell me how it feels?”

“It burns, it burns so much.” Kara gasped and wound her hands into each cheek until knuckles were made white.

“Breathe,” Mistress rubbed her skin, “be my good girl and breathe, you can always safeword if it’s too much pretty girl.”

Kara did as she was told and drew in breaths, shallow ones at first until she grew braver and inhaled a deep sigh and closed her eyes into the sensation. It was intense, like a tempest moving inside of her tightest sensitive space. Whatever story Lena creatively concocted one thing was certain and absolute truth, the ginger stopped her clenching — because the lightest clench only made the burning worse.

“Tell me what your safeword is so I know that you remember.”

‘Peregrine,” Kara whispered back.

“Again.”

Peregrine.” Kara said a little more confidently.

“Again pretty girl,” the words were left between kisses along her shoulder.

“My safeword is Peregrine, Mistress.” Kara whimpered, and this time it was with a strange kind of pleasure.

“You’re such a good girl.” Mistress hummed.

Kara’s ears piqued at that, because Mistress knew how to reward and spoil her good girl so well. It emboldened Kara, made her braver and unphased in the face of the inferno blazing inside of her.

When she released her hands, Mistress spanked her for ten minutes straight. They started lightly across her smooth ass and then when the last glimpse of sunlight burned through the curtains, they became searing hot slaps that earned instinctive clenches. It was those slaps that made her cry, because the burning in her ass and the heat in her cunt nearly drove her to insanity.

Kara bucked forward and bit her mouth, she was tempted to safeword, but nonetheless she didn’t. It wasn’t because she was worried of Mistress’s reaction, Mistress was still Lena beneath the bravado — and on the rare occasion her limits were hit, she became the soft and gentle wife she was the other six days a week — cuddling and holding her gently. Instead Kara chose not to safeword because repulsively, shamefully, she loved every second of this torture.

“Tell me how it feels.” Mistress prompted, her voice wrought with arousal.

“I'm on fire!” Kara moaned and leaned back in sought of relief against Mistress’s hips. “It stings so much, I don’t know if I can take much more…”

Fingers were pushed  inside of her slowly, a thumb circling her clit for good measure. It was precise and slow, every movement purposefully crafted to drag her out into the high-tide of her arousal and yet not let her drown in an orgasm… not yet at least.

“Do you like it?” Mistress pressed against the end of the ginger with her other hand. It earned a slump forward and a cry. “Do you?” Mistress asked again.

“I like it,” Kara told her the truth and submitted. “It's not unbearable with your fingers in me.”

“Good,” Lena kissed her head softly, “I don’t want it to be unbearable, just intense.”

“Yep. It’s intense alright.” She drew another breath.

Mistress laughed so softly. Kara hated the way Lena did that, the way she was impossible and unconquerable one moment and then entirely human the next. But it passed just as quickly. Kara felt breasts on her spine, nipples that she wanted so desperately in her mouth grazing against her shoulder blades. Mistress had taken her top off and this new information nearly took her to the brink of an orgasm.

“Ah ah,” fingers were quickly drawn out of her folds. “I know that noise. No orgasms, not yet.”

“Please! Just one, please I’ve been so good.”

“Not yet, love.” Lena said between the journey from her neck to her arm with open mouthed kisses. “If you keep begging they’ll be none.”

Without her fingers the burning became unbearable, and though it made it hurt infinitely more, all Kara could do was bear down against the plug. Mistress’s fingers stopped her, pushing it in even deeper.

“For your sakes I’ll pretend that was accidental.”

“Yes Mistress, I’m sorry.”

Lena was suddenly up and off the bed. Bearing her teeth and barely able to handle the stinging in her ass, Kara followed the sound of her. It was made worse by the lack of sight, her imagination coming into play again. She strained her ears for the sound of drawers being opened though none were. Instead the bed moved once again but this time Mistress was in front of her, inches from her face.

The blindfold was removed with one gentle tug of the ribbon.

Her eyes adjusted to the candlelight in the room, to the body in front of her. Mistress’s thighs were spread open, her arousal glistening inches from Kara’s mouth.

“What are you waiting for?” Mistress gently tapped beneath her chin.

It was the only prompt Kara needed. Immersed in her own arousal she tended to Mistress’s, licking and savouring every delicious inch of her, and in this small way she became the Mistress. She was the one in control of how fast and how hard Lena came.

Kara tentatively placed her hands on the soft tan thighs in front of her. It was a daring move, enough so that she glanced up to make sure Mistress wasn’t glaring for taking more than what was offered, but she was too enraptured with the eager mouth between her legs to notice. It made Kara smile at the tiny victory she now owned over Lena.

By the time she sucks her clit into her mouth, by the time her tongue is softly swiping between her folds, Lena grabs the back of her hair and bucks hard enough to make breathing an impossibility. She cums sharp and hard, moaning and arching back until her hard nipples are all Kara can see.

It’s delicious.

Mistress comes down quickly, laughing and wiping her mouth. “You did that on purpose, making me cum quickly.” She grinned.

“We all have our talents.” Kara shrugged and smiled, and the stinging in her ass was a distant pulse.

She was pushed and made to lie on her back, the hand around her throat made it impossible to arch off the bed and watch Lena between her legs. Finally, the plug was pulled out and she could breathe again — her entire body collapsing in relief.

“You’re such a good girl for me,” Mistress whispered between kisses along the crease of her thigh. “You know what I do with good girls right?”

“Oh god please!”

“Manners. You know what I expect Kara…”

“Mistress,” Kara licked her lips and closed her eyes. It was torture waiting to be devoured by the beast between her thighs, ghosting her mouth along her lips. “Please make me cum with your mouth.”

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Mistress’s fingers pushed inside the quivering aching mess so fast it took her breath away. The soft swipes of her tongue came next, and instinctively Kara's made herself as still as possible for fear of it all being taken away.

Her ass still stung and astute as she always was Mistress made it count too, the fingers of her other hand running around the pink rim until her knees quivered and she could do nothing but moan. It was delicious how she was made to be conquered like this, how easy it was to give in and play these games so perfectly.

The other six days a week she was anything but a submissive good girl. She was a surgeon, a woman who saved lives and carried that responsibility on her shoulders and spine — never once collapsing beneath the pressure in the four years since her internship. But like this? With Mistress’s teeth gently tugging her lips and her tongue fluttering over her clitoris? She was without shape or form, let alone responsibility.

The hand around her throat grew tight, just the way Mistress knew she liked it. It was enough to make her eyes water but still loose enough that she could gasp her safeword if the need arose, and unlike Kara, that need wouldn’t come.

“You’re such a dirty whore like this, do you know that baby?” the words were muttered lovingly into her folds while every erogenous zone was attacked with the onslaught of her brooding dainty Mistress. “Such a dirty fucking whore.”

Casting the eyes down the galley of her body Kara could make out that dark loose ponytail moving softly. There was something about it that drove her wild, how feminine and… Lena it was. She didn’t have time to admire it for long. Mistress saw to that with her mouth suddenly wrapping into the desperate bundle of nerves between her folds.

Kara couldn’t see colours, couldn’t taste or smell or hear or feel; all of her senses robbed from her with that one suck of Mistress’s mouth — pulling her entire cunt with it.

“Mistress please,” Kara groaned and bucked forward helplessly.

“You wanna come?” Lena asked daringly with eyes that were lit with arousal. Her fingers moved slowly, her arm thrusting a gentle rhythm in her cunt that made Kara grip the sheets. She nodded desperately and that was enough to make Mistress smile. “You’re going to take two fingers in your ass, you’re going to fuck yourself on them until you cum in my mouth. Do you understand me dirty girl?”

It was enough to make her eyes roll in the back of her head. Kara stretched around the fingers, ass stinging and biting her lip while she was made to fit. It was a delicious kind of torture. The kind that made her groan crescendo into a whimper while the soft curve of Mistress’s mouth wrapped back around her cunt.

“I’m waiting, slut.” the threat was whispered between long laps.

Kara canted her slow hips, drawing in long deep breaths that were enough to reach Mistress’s skin when she exhaled and pushed herself back down. The fullness in her ass made her burn but in a way that wasn’t entirely painful, it was enough to make her ache, enough to make her close her eyes and want more.

“Time up Kara.” Mistress did it for her, pushing back inside to the hilt of her knuckles with soft sucks of her mouth too.

Between Mistress’s brutality, bits of Lena shone through. Swiping kisses that ran along the crease of her thigh, curls of her fingers that existed solely in the hopes of grazing that deep spot inside of her that made the burn of arousal reach her nipples, a drag of the soft curve of her nose into the sparse patch of blonde hair while she did that particular thing with her tongue. It was witchcraft, really. The way with nothing but gentle flutters of her tongue and the vibration from hums she could melt her into a puddle.

By the time she cums, the bang is big enough that an entire universe begins in each darkened pupil of her eyes. Mistress watches it from her spot between each thigh, grinning and tightening her grip around Kara's throat until her cries are muffled gasps and her body becomes a small boat caught in stormy seas. She doesn’t stop. Not for one second. Fingers working that deep stinging spot that turned Kara’s hip flexors into jelly while she hummed entire albums into her folds.

“Okay, okay!” Kara giggled and tried to wriggle away.

Mistress caught her even tighter, pinning her throat back into the pillows while she drove her mouth and fingers into Kara harder.

“You’re done when I fucking say you’re done.” Mistress simmered and drew long lengths with her entire mouth that make the body beneath her shiver.

“Oh my god!” Kara yelped into her second helping, her entire body seizing into the threat of another orgasm. “Lena-”

Mistress glared, and Kara grew sheepish.

“Yes Mistress, I’ll take everything you’ll give me.” Kara bit her lips and felt her arousal renew.

Mistress delivered her to her third without breaking a sweat, corkscrewing her fingers slowly into her tight fluttering ass with a mouth wrapped into her punished clit for good measure. 

By the fourth orgasm, Kara sobbed her thank you, and Mistress barely held her to the bed. By the fifth, exhausted drips ran down her brow while she remained trapped under her brooding Mistress’s generous wrath.

“I know you have another one in there for me slut.” Mistress promised and removed both hands from their duties to hold her thighs apart instead. “Don’t you dare try and keep what’s mine…” The threat was enough to make her pretty girl’s eyes grow wide, and that in turn was enough to drive her on.

Kara had nowhere to hide from the mouth between her legs, and wriggling against the soft binds of Lena’s strength proved impossible. Instead she laid there, barely breathing and whimpering while her too-sensitive flesh was lashed with Mistress’s mouth.

“I don’t think I can!” She yelped and pulled back, though Mistress followed.

“Do it for me. You’re such a good girl for me… just one more…” Mistress crooned, kissing and sucking the spot beneath her hood that made the flickers of candlelight against the ceiling turn to stars.

“It’s so much!” Kara whispered, shuddering and barely clinging to reality.

“It’s so much, but it’s so good.” Mistress reminded and kissed her gently, pushing her thighs back further. “Repeat it for me.”

“It’s so much but it’s so good.” Kara said unconvincingly, huffing and breathing and clenching her eyes while her exhausted body betrayed her once more and slipped into submission. “It’s so much but it’s so good.” she repeated again, more convincingly this time if only slightly. “Thank you Mistress, please Mistress.” she whimpered and earned another reckoning.

With her legs pushed back to her shoulders and Lena’s head moving from side to side between her folds, licking and sucking and rendering her useless — there was nowhere to hide. It started in her toes first, that familiar tingling feeling. It worked up her calves, along her thighs, swirled in her belly, stiffened her nipples, and soon she was gasping again.

“That’s it, that’s it baby,” Lena murmured and continued the onslaught sensing the finale on the tip of her tongue.

It was the drumming against her clit with the tip of her tongue that made Kara squirt and buckle, her gasps practically crumpling in the air beneath the headiness of that sixth orgasm. It always embarrassed her on the rare occasion she was pushed to squirt, and god, Mistress loved it all the more just because of that.

“Peregrine!” Kara gasped, “Peregrine. Peregrine. Peregrine. I can’t take anymore. I can’t take another one.” she mumbled urgently, collapsed backwards into the sheets like a ragdoll.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Lena quickly became Lena again, soft and tangible and gentle and kind. She was beside her quickly, close enough to softly sweep the sticky blonde hairs out of her brow and distant enough to let her breathe. “I’m here.” Lena reminded her softly, waiting for instruction.

“Hold me, please.” Kara mumbled with closed eyes, absolutely exhausted and spent.

“Anything you want,” Lena smiled and slipped a hand along the bottom of her warm belly, her other finding purchase firmly on the side of her thigh while she curled behind her. “You were amazing, do you know that?”

“My butt,” Kara mumbled and forgot herself. It stung still, that was it. She reminded herself and blinked, unable to form sentences beneath the opiate stardust of that sixth orgasm.

“Still hurting?” Lena whispered. “It’ll go soon, internet said two hours max. You were completely right by the way. I wasn’t sure if the whole figging thing was too much but it was definitely… something.” Kara heard her grin.

“I liked it a lot.” Kara exhaled and leaned back into the warm breasts behind her, her nose sniffed into the smell of fresh ginger that lingered the room. “It still smells like ginger in here…”

“I’m well aware. Your ass smells like Christmas Eve, I’m thinking about hanging you from my mirror like an air-freshener.”

“Oh you’d so get pulled over for that.”

“It’d definitely be a story, wouldn’t it?”

  
[[If you enjoy this story check me out HERE where you can find more just like it.]](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
